If Lily and James Potter Survived
by Kennedy1ab
Summary: What would happen if Lily and James survived that dreadful night? Would Sirius go to Azkaban? Would Harry still have Hermione and Ron as his best friends? Would Harry still be famous? Find out when Harry lives a life under his parents care.
**(Wrote in Lily's POV)**

 **I woke up and James wasn't in the bed next to me, So I got up and walked down stairs.**

 **James was sitting at the table while Harry was playing on the floor with a stag stuffed animal.**

 **"** **Hey Lils, you finally woke up!" James said as he walked over to me.**

 **"** **Finally?, what time did you wake up at?" I said.**

 **"** **I don't know but, I want to see Sirius."**

 **"** **You can't, you know Dumbledore wouldn't let you. I mean we just went into hiding."**

 **"** **Awww…."**

 **"** **BAHHHHH" Harry said screaming up at up.**

 **I walked over to Harry and picked him up. James grabbed Harry out of my hands.**

 **"** **See he wants me because i'm not mean." James said as he took Harry from me. "You know we are in hiding for our safety." "I know but i would only be an half an hour promise." "Okay fine."**

 **He lept over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and yelled "12 Grimmauld place!" and in a flash he was gone.**

 **I walked upstairs and put Harry to sleep. I sat in the rocking chair in his room and read** **How to become animagius in 21 days** **when I hear a big crash and evil laughing.**

 **When I hear footsteps up my stairs. I tap a button on my watch, my auror watch. When I tap the help button aurors apperate to where ever I am. Aurors start appearing.**

 **James comes and puts the invisibility cloak on me.**

 **"** **Go downstairs on my word."**

 **I said nothing and watched them fight Voldemort. At one point I walked over to Harry and whispered.**

 **"** **Mummy loves you. Daddy Loves you. Padfoot loves you. Moony loves you."**

 **After I put the love charm on Harry I went back into my corner.**

 **"** **AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort shot the killing curse on Harry.**

 **I screamed. My heart stopped. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. James shot a curse at him and he was petrified. James and I walked over to Harry. To my surprise he was only crying. Not dead.**

 **"** **Go to Sirius's. I told him you would come with Harry."**

 **I nodded and walked downstairs, still under the invisibility cloak. I went to the fireplace and whispered "12 Grimmauld place." I appeared at Sirius' house.**

 **"** **Who's there?" I heard Sirius call. "Lily?" "It's me I'm under the cloak."**

 **I took off the cloak and ran towards Sirius. He hugged me. He took Harry from me and lead us upstairs into a room with a bed and crib.**

 **"** **You'll be safe for now." I nodded and sat on the bed. I looked at Harry and to my surprise he had a cut on his forehead. A cut shaped like lightning**

 **"** **Sirius...what's that?" I said pointing to Harry's head. "I dunno, but that's not a normal cut."**

 **Suddenly, Sirius and I hear the fireplace.**

 **"** **Sirius? Lily?" We heard James call "You there?" "Upstairs!" we chorused.**

 **I heard his footsteps up the stairs and he looked in the room we were in.**

 **"** **There you are." he said looking at us. "Are you all okay?" He asked frantically.**

 **"** **Yes we are but, Harry has his cut on his head."**

 **He looked at his head and ran downstairs.**

 **"** **James? Where are you going?" I said "DUMBLEDORE?" He screamed and Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.**

 **"** **James, James calm down. What is the matter?"**

 **"** **Harry, he Survived the killing curse!" James said proudly.**

 **"** **Woah, woah, woah, slow down Jamie!" Sirius said while taking Harry away from James.**

 **POOF!**

 **"** **Hello Dumbledore." Severus said after he apperated to Black manor.**

 **"** **Um… Dumbledore I think you forgot to take out the trash." Sirius said while staring at Snape. "And do it quick because it's stinking up my whole house!"**

 **"** **Good one Sirius!" James said while high fiving him. I just giggled a bit. "Shut up!" Severus said angrily.**

 **"** **Aww…. did we upset wittle snapey poo?" "Dumbledore!" Snape said dangerously.**

 **"** **Boys, boys calm down. A baby barely the age of one just defeated the strongest wizard of all time!"**

 **"** **WHAT!" I screamed and Harry cried. "Aww… I'm sorry Harry." I said "Dumbledore?"**

 **"** **Yes , Lily?"**

 **"** **Will this cut be on his head forever? Like is there anyway to magic it off?"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Lily but, no even if I could I wouldn't scars come in handy." He said very calmly "I have one on my knee. It's an exact replica of the London underground."**

 **"** **How does that come in handy?" Sirius said curiously.**

 **"** **Last week I lost my map so I looked at my knee and it brought me where i needed to go."**

 **"** **Funny." I said**

 **"** **So Harry's scar will show him the clouds and where the lightning will strike?" Sirius said sarcastically.**

 **"** **No, but when Voldemort comes back to full power they will be able to see in each other's minds." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry."**

 **"** **Like what" I said curiously**

 **"** **Harry can see in his mind, talk snake language and whenever Voldemort is acting very angry or wants something he can't have Harry feels pain in his scar."**

 **"** **Wow, Dumbledore you are the only person who can make Voldemort seem like a drama queen." Sirius said sarcastically**

 **"** **Well he also is obsessed with a famous boy!" I said while holding Harry like Simba.**


End file.
